Beatings
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Maya was viciously abused by her father when she was 9, stabbed in the shoulder by a knife. Now, the abusing is starting again, and much much worse. Will Emily be able to figure out what's going on in time? Even if she does, can she save her beloved?
1. Suspicions

_Hey everyone, this idea has come to my head numerous times so I figured I should just write it, hope you all like, and I'll have a bigger Emily's POV in the next chapter._

Maya's POV

I awoke to sunlight blaring into my eyes. "Damn sun," I mumbled. I suddenly heard the faint yells of my parents through the air ducts. I opened my door to a glass vase shattering a few feet away on the wall. "Why the hell did I marry you?" I heard my mom yell. I gulped and closed my door, quietly getting dressed and ready for school. I brushed my teeth and hair by 6:15, which gave me a few minutes to text Emily. **Hey beautiful :) **I texted knowing she must be up by now. I quickly got a response. **Hey, soo not ready for math today, send me cheats? **I laughed, knowing math was her worst subject. **Sure, but you owe me ;)** replied before throwing my phone in my bag and walking downstairs cautiously. "Why the fuck are you such an ass?" My dad screamed. "Dad?" I asked nervously. "Maya, go to school this doesn't concern you," he said through clenched teeth. "But I-" I started to say but he cut me off. "I said go to school!" He yelled, throwing a sharp piece of glass and slicing my forehead. I winced in pain but knew I wouldn't have time to clean it so I ran to my car and sped to school. I tried covering the cut with my hair but it was still bleeding when I got to school so I placed a paper towel over it, hoping to avoid anyone who would ask about it, aka Emily and the girls. As I pulled in I walked past Jenna. She smirked at me and I gave her a sharp look, her smirk disappearing. Of course the odds weren't in my favor and I saw Hanna and Spencer walking towards me. I sighed knowing there wasn't a way out. They saw me and gasped, quickly rushing to my side. "Oh my god what happened?" they said in unison. "Nothing, I just fell, I'm fine," I said. They gave me a disbelieving look but let it slide. "Come on, Emily is looking for you," Hanna said, dragging me down the hallway to the cafeteria where the girl was frantically looking through her books hoping to get in some last minute studying. I smiled and walked up behind her, covering her eyes. "Guess who," I whispered and she laughed. She turned and her smile quickly vanished. "Oh my fucking god, what happened to you?" she asked, a worried look in her face. "I fell, I'm fine" I said. "Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. I nodded and kissed her reassuringly. She relaxed and I knew that she wouldn't question it more, the real problem was Hanna and Spencer. They wouldn't let this go so easily. "Hey, we should all have a sleepover movie kinda thing at my house tonight," Hanna said. I was dying to get out of my place so I was all for it. I just couldn't make it that obvious, Hanna and Spencer would question it. "I'm in," Emily said. "Same," I followed. "What are we talking about?" Aria asked walking up to the table. "Sleepover at Han's?" Spencer asked. She nodded and for the next 15 minutes I listened to random comments about I don't even know what. The rest of the day was boring except math class. I barely finished my test in time because I was helping out Emily so much. I knew the girl sucked at math, but the girl couldn't even finish the first problem on the test! I of course found it adorable just the same. The rest if the say was pretty normal, and Emily offered to drive me to Hanna's. I got home and quietly ran up the stairs, ignoring the screaming of my parents and throwing some clothes in a bag. I jumped out the window, knowing I'd never make it back downstairs unnoticed, and ran to the front yard. Emily showed up a minute later. I jumped in her car and kissed her. She pulled away too soon, but then again it would always be too soon, at least to me. But I was also glad in a way that she did, because I wanted to get as far away from my house as possible. We enjoyed a comfortable silence on the ride to Hanna's, us hand-in-hand the whole way. When we got to Hanna's, we walked in to the sound of loud music playing. Hannah was already dancing like an idiot, I could see through the window. We walked inside and were greeted with brief hugs from th girls. "Finally! We can start the movies now!" Hanna said. She ran out to the kitchen and started making popcorn and pouring wine. "Aria! Can you press play? The movie is already in!" she yelled. Aria got up and hit play before cuddling back into her spot on the couch. I cuddled into Emily's arms and sighed. I wasn't sure what the movie was, but it had scary music playing through the opening credits, so I was guessing a horror film. The credits ended and Hanna ran in handing each of us a glass of wine and rushing to her spot on the couch. The first scene of the movie started with a girl about 9 years old playing in her room. You could hear screaming in the background, and the girl had tears threatening to spill down her face as she tried to block out the screams. A man came in the room, grabbed the little girl by the neck, and held a knife to her throat. Who I am guessing was the mom ran in, crying and begging him not to hurt their daughter. The girl was in tears. I suddenly remembered my dad doing this to me, when I was about 9. The dad slashedsat the mom, just missing her throat. When she was off guard, he stabbed the little girl in the shoulder. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder where I was stabbed so long ago, and forced myself not to wince. The girls arm was bleeding heavily, and the flashbacks were becoming more and more vivid. I was about to scream when I was snapped back to reality by Emily kissing my neck softly. I don't think she realized how much that calmed me down. I felt my muscles relax and leaned back into Emily. The rest of the movie I missed, I was pretty much making out the whole time. I fell asleep about an hour later to the feeling of being in Emily's arms.

_The next morning_

I woke up in the same position I was in when I fell asleep. We had school off today because of the snow storm last night, so I didn't have to worry about getting ready for school. I noticed my phone had four missed calls from my parents. I decided to call them back later, they were probably still fighting. Emily stirred and blinked her eyes open. I smiled and kissed her. "Morning beautiful," she whispered. I blushed and cuddled back into her. We enjoyed a comfortable silence for about 20 minutes until the other girls started waking up. Hanna groaned and ran into the kitchen to puke. She'd drunk more than anyone else (as usual) and probably was going to have the worst hangover. Aria woke up and stretched her legs, kicking and waking up Spencer in the process. I laughed as Spencer grumbled something under her breath. "Where's Hanna?" Aria asked. "Throwing u," Emily giggled. My phone suddenly went off. **Where the hell are you? Get your ass home in 10 minutes, we need to talk** I read anxiously. I knew what "talk" ment. "Guys, I gotta go," I said. "Need a ride?" Emily asked. I shook my head. I did want a ride, but I didn't want Emily near my house when I got screamed at. After grabbing my stuff and kissing Emily goodbye, I walked to my house. As soon as I got inside, I was greeted with a punch in the face. I was knocked against the door by the force, and I fought back tears. "Where the hell were you?" my dad asked, his fists clenched. "At... A at Han..na's hou house," I stuttered, my mouth covered in blood. He kicked my stomach and held me against the door by my neck. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" he asked. Before I could even do anything he punched me again. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed. "I'm... I I'm sssorryy," I forced out. He grabbed and empty beer bottle and smashed it over my head, then dropped me and walked up to his room, leaving me to sit alone, sad and broken.

Emily's POV

I drove home after spending about an hour at Hanna's. When I got home I texted Maya, and I didn't get an answer. I figured her phone must have been dead. The rest of the day I watched TV, then went to swimming practice at 6:00. I would've texted Maya when I got home, but I was too tired. I went to sleep early, hoping to get a good rest so I wouldn't be tired for our English test tomorrow.

_The next day_

When I woke up the next morning, I rushed into my clothes and hurried to school. I saw Hanna, Aria, and Spencer sitting on the steps, and I joined them. I listened to them chat for awhile, about school and boys and TV shows, while I waited for Maya. When I saw her, I wished I didn't.


	2. Friends?

_Hey guys, I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. Sorry this one is so short, I didn't want to give too much away yet. Maya also finds herself having to talk to an unexpected character, be ready! I also know most of you are used to seeing Maya as this strong, confident girl, but I thought that it would be adorable if Emily was the confident one for once, but don't worry, Maya is still a fighter! And i bet none of you will see the ending of this one coming! Read and review, thanks :)_

Emily's POV

"Maya! What the hell happened to you?" I nearly yelled as I ran over to Maya, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. Her lip was back and blue, as was the area around her cheek. She was holding her stomach in pain, and she was limping. "I... I'm fine," she stuttered, her voice shaky. "No you're not, look at you!? Who did this?" I asked frantically. "Well last night, my dad asked me to go to the post office to see if his package had arrived. My car was having trouble, so I walked, but near the grill some thugs beat me up," she said, her head never leaving my neck and her arms never loosening their grip on my waist. "Did you go to a hospital?" asked Hanna. She nodded. "They couldn't do much though," she said. "Why didn't you call?" I asked. "They broke my phone, and I didn't see any of them," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Shh... It's OK, they can't hurt you anymore," I cooed her, softly stroking her hair until she stopped shivering. "Do you want to call the police?" I asked. She shook her head. "I can't tell them anything," she said. "OK, come on let's get to class," I said, taking her hand in my own and walking her down the hallway. I just wish I knew I was leading her to more pain, far more pain.

Maya's POV

Wow. That was close. I was glad no one questioned me more, I had only been able to come up with so much of a story. Hanna didn't look like she really believed me. She was staring at me, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. I didn't have my first class with anyone of the girl but Hanna, so I wasn't looking forward to it. I walked into math class and as soon as I took my assigned seat next to Hanna (of course) I was hit with an instant question. "Why do you have so much makeup on?" it wasn't the question I was expecting, or the one I knew how to answer. "What?" I asked, trying to unnoticabley stall. "You have on cover makeup, how many bruises are you hiding?" she asked. Damn. I forgot Hanna was an expert at makeup. "I just didn't want to show then to the world, I look hideous enough already," I said like it wasn't a big deal. "Nice try, now why don't you tell me what really happened?" she hissed. I was taken aback by the normally bubbly blonde's sudden outburst. "I told you what really happened," I said. It sucked that Hanna was so good at dectecting lies, but I was just as good at lying myself. I could tell she didn't know if I was telling the truth or not, so I turned to focus on the teacher as she walked in. As the day went on, Hanna was becoming more and more suspicious. The bruise on my stomach was starting to hurt again, and I kept having to hold my head because it hurt so bad. At lunch I couldn't contain it anymore, I had to tell someone who I could trust not to tell. Definitly not Hanna. After thinking about it, there was really only one person I could talk to about it, one person who this had happened to before, and wouldn't say anything because they knew what it was like. I also hated their guts, but I wasn't going to be able to go on like this without telling someone. I had to talk to Paige McCullers.

* * *

O-o EPIC CLIFFHANGER! Omg! Will Maya really do it?! Will Paige even listen? Do they actually have a shot at talking without spilling blood, and becoming- dare I say it- _friends_? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. What I Didn't Know

_Hey guys sorry about the long wait for the update, I promise it's worth it! Hope you enjoy this epic cliffhanger chapter! :)_

* * *

Maya's POV

As soon as the thought came to my head I pushed it out again. 'What the hell?! Paige would never help me!' I thought. But then again, no one ever knew what she was going through. 'Maybe I could get her to listen... No, well, maybe, but she hates me, but I need to tell someone , UGH!' My thoughts were jumbled up until my head started hurting more than it already did. "I have to go, I need to get to class," I finally said. Hanna gave me a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. "Want me to go with you?" Emily asked. I was about to say no, but Hanna. Would find it too suspicious. "Yes, please," I said. She linked her arm with mine and led me down the hall. When we got outside of class I told her thanks and for once it seemed that she was there to long. She finally left and I went to find Paige. I didn't know that finding her would cause me to nearly lose another person.

Emily's POV

As I walked away I knew Hanna was right. There was something up with her. Maya never acted quiet at lunch, _ever_. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know, but I certainly wanted her to tell me if something was wrong. As I got to my own class, the teacher walked in and announced a surprise pop quiz on the Battle of Hastings. Everyone groaned. As he passed out our papers and sat back down, I saw Maya walk past the room. She was hugging her coat to her arms, and looked like she was crying. She had her hood up so I couldn't tell for sure. 'What the fuck?' was all I could think. I finally decided to investigate. I walked up to Mr. Monroe's desk. "Can I use the restroom please?" I asked. He shook his head no, and I sighed and sat back down in my seat. I finished my test and sat with my head down for awhile. When he said to pass our papers forwards and take out our text books, another loud chorus of groans were heard. The rest of class was boring shit about I don't even know what. I decided to let it go. Maya was probably just hurt and embarrassed that she'd been bet by street thugs. But wait, that didn't make sense. It was the first time I realized it. Maya was one of the strongest people I knew, she beat up and entire group of street thugs once when they'd threatened me while we were walking together. How could two or three beat her? I finally decided to ask her about it. I wanted to know why she lied, what she lied about, and why she was acting so strange.

Maya's POV

Later that evening, I though about blowing it off, going home and texting Emily. But I'd already texted Paige to meet me, and I was lucky she agreed. I finally got to the Grill. Paige was standing there waiting. When she saw me she laughed. "Did you're reflection finally learn how to fight back?" she said, smirking. "Nice to see you too," I grumbled. "OK, get to the point, I have a life you know," she said annoyed. "Remember how everyone made fun of you because your dad was-" I started but she cut me off. "Don't even bring that up," she said, a sudden sadness to her voice. "Paige I have to, my dad is..." I trialed off. Her eye's widened. "Oh my god is he doing that to you?" she asked. I nodded, tears starting to fall from my face. "I'm sorry," I said, wiping my face. "I'm wasting your time." I turned to walk away but she stopped me. "Maya, I'm so sorry, I'm glad you came to me," she said. "I thought you hated me," I snapped. "I don't hate you, I'm jealous," she finally said. "I kinda figured," I said. "Well the truth is before you started dating Emily I actually wanted to be your friend," she admitted. "You... you did?" I asked, stunned. She nodded. "But I really am glad you came and told me, this is a serious matter. Wait, did you tell Emily yet?" she asked. I shook my head. "Maya why not!" she asked. "I... I just couldn't," I said, more tears falling from my eyes. I didn't even try to stop them this time. "Maya come here," she said, embracing me in a hug. I let out a sob, despite my efforts to stop it. "Come on, lets go somewhere that we can talk. Is your car here?" she asked. "No, I walked," I said. "OK good, mine is here," she said. She put her arm around my shoulder and led me to her car. I knew that I'd finally found someone who understood. What I didn't know was that someone was watching who didn't.


	4. What to Tell the Cops

_Alright guys, a lot of you thought that Emily was the one who saw them together. Wrong! Guess again!_

Hanna's POV

I watched suspiciously as Maya entered the parking lot of the Grill. I was tired of her lying and not telling us what was going on. I saw Paige walk up behind her and the two started talking. 'What the fuck?' was my instant thought. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like Maya was crying. She turned to leave but Paige put her arm on Maya's shoulder and stopped her. They talked for about another minute before Paige hugged Maya, and after a second Maya hugged her back. They walked to Paige's car with their arms around each other. This didn't guarantee why Maya had the bruises, but it guaranteed the thing, Maya was gonna get a lot more bruises from me.

Maya's POV

I followed Paige to her car. I hesitated before getting in. 'What if this is a trap?' I thought. Then I shook it off. Paige wasn't that smart. Damn, now that she was being nice to me I had to stop making comments in my head about her. She drove to her house and led me inside. I noticed no one was home. "Look, Maya I know that we aren't really friends, but I understand what you're going through," she finally said after a long silence. "I just don't get why people do this, it's sick," I said. "It is," she agreed. "Now when did this start?" she asked. "Well, he did this when I was nine," I said, pulling the sleeve of my shirt down and showing her the long scar. She gasped. "It's not that bad," I said covering it up. "Yes it is Maya!" she gasped. She hugged me again tightly. I sighed. "Well that was a long time ago," I said. "We'll we need to focus on what's happening right now," she said. The rest of the evening wasn't too great, but the next day would make this look like a vacation in Hawaii.

Emily's POV

"Emily!" I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Hanna running towards me. She stopped in front of me, panting. "What? I have to get to the store before it closes!" I said. "This is about Maya," she finally said, regaining her breath. "What about her?" I asked, getting impatient. "She's umm... she's cheating on you Emily," Hanna finally said. "What? No she isn't!" I cried. "Yes she well I think she is, she was hugging Paige," she said. "Hanna she can hug other people," I said. "But it's _Paige!_" she said. "But Maya hates Paige," I said. "Well they were hugging," she said. "That doesn't mean shit Hanna, now leave me alone!" I snapped. I finally gto the groceries from the store. I couldn't believe Hanna would say something like that! Maya would never do that. Would she? As soon as the thought came to my head I pushed it out. She would never. But then why was she hugging Paige? I shrugged it off. It could be for any reason. As I walked home I passed Maya's house. I decided to talk to her about it. I didn't like keeping secrets from her. the walked up the steps and I could hear the sound of faint screaming. Curiosity got the best of me and I cracked the door open vet so slightly. It was Maya's parents. "I can't believe you beat her again!" her mom screamed. "Little bitch deserved it," he shot back. "She's your daughter, and I thought we were over this!" her mom screamed. "What are you gonna do, call the cops?" he asked. "She could!" she cried. "So what if she does? Few years in jail never hurt anyone!" he shouted. Her mom slapped him, and his breathing hitched. He full on punched her in the face and I winced and shut the door, grabbing my bags and running to my house. So that's what happened to Maya! And that's why she was talking to Paige, because she was also, oh my fucking god! I just had one thing left to figure out, what to tell the cops.


	5. Staying Awake

_Alright! A lot of you liked my last chapter, so thanks for that, and I hope you all liked the big cliffhanger! This chapter gets kinda confusing, so bear with me here!_

Emily's POV

I threw the groceries on the counter. Thank god my mom wasn't home. I grabbed my phone and ran back to Maya's house. The screaming was still going on, but it was only Maya's mom this time. I hit record on my phone and prayed that I wouldn't be caught. "You bastard! I can't believe that you would beat our daughter again! Don't you remember what you did to her when she was nine?! She _still _has a scar there from that knife, what if she decides to show that to someone?! Did you ever think about that? You could be going to jail for life, and I'm starting to have less and less of a problem with it!" she ranted. "Ever think that maybe she just deserves it?! She didn't even tell us where she was going when she went to Brianna's house!" he shouted. "It's Hanna, first of all, and second, she couldn't really tell you when you were sitting here screaming at the top of your lungs!" she shouted. "She probably wasn't even at Hanna's, she was probably off with that girl she is experimenting with, whatever the hell her name is!" he shouted. I nearly winced at that. Was Maya really just experimenting with me? Or was that her dad talking? "She is _**not**_ experimenting with her, she loves Emily and you know it!" her mom screamed. "Please! No 16 year old falls in love with someone that quickly! She is confusing her feelings of friendship for some little dikey crush she thinks she has and it's ruining her life!" he yelled. I was almost in tears. "It doesn't matter what you think of Emily! She is like a second daughter to me, and she makes Maya happy! And you can't just go around beating her when you feel like it because you don't approve of who she is dating or what she is wearing or what she is doing!" her mom shot back at him. He looked stunned at her. "I hope that she does call the cops on you, I hope to god that she does, I hope that you get sent to jail for life and that Maya and Emily never have to see you ever again!" she screamed. Maya's dad looked really pissed. He clenched his fists together, and without warning he punched her again, and kicked her hard in the stomach. I'd had enough. I stopped recording and ran down the street to where I couldn't see the house anymore. I quickly dialed 911. My call was answered on the second ring. "Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" a voice asked. "Um, hi. I'd like to report domestic violence," I said. "What kind of domestic violence?" the voice asked me. "My girlfriend and now her mom are being beaten by their dad and husband," I said. "What's your address?" the voice asked. "It's at 29 Bridgewater Terrace," I said. "Is anyone being abused at this time?" the voice asked. I'd calmed down enough to realize that it was a girl. Not like a robot girl, but an actual human. "Yes, my girlfriends mom is, but I don't know where my girlfriend is right now. I think she is with a friend, but I have some of the abuse on record on my phone, along with the confession of her father abusing her," I said. "We'll send over an ambulance and police. Could you tell your girlfriend to come to her house to testify that her dad is abusing her?" she asked. "Yes, and thank you," I said. "We'll be there soon," she said before hanging up. I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly called Maya and told her everything. "Oh my god, thank you so much," she cried. "It's not a problem, but you need to come home, the police need you to testify against your dad," I said. "OK, I'll be there in like 5 minutes. Thank you again," she said. "Of course, see you soon. I love you," I said. "Love you too," she replied before hanging up. I heard another scream coming from the house. I knew I had to be there when the police showed up, so I waited just outside on the sidewalk bench. In less than 5 minutes, Paige's car pulled up along the side of the road. Maya jumped out and into my arms, and I hugged her tightly. Paige stepped out as well. "Em, about me bringing her here, I-" she started but I cut her off. "It's OK, I can kinda figure out what happened," I said. The police showed up a minute later followed by an ambulance. "Is this the site of reported domestic violence?" a woman asked me. I nodded. They ran inside and after a few minutes her dad came out in handcuffs. "I'll see you two in court," he spat in our face and the officer behind him slapped him in the back of the head. "Maybe I need to repeat myself. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, now do you understand these rights?" the officer said. Her dad- no, I couldn't stand to think of someone like him being someone like Maya's dad- her _abuser,_ nodded and was shoved into a cop car. Suddenly Maya's mom ran out and embraced Maya and I in a hug. "Oh my god Maya I'm so sorry, don't worry he won't be able to hurt you. He could get the best lawyer in the world, he won't be able to win this case," she said. I kissed Maya's head. I turned to Paige. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped her," I said. She nodded. "Of course," she said. I pulled her into a hug. Maya and her mom hugged. I smiled. I just needed to figure out how to testify in court.

Maya's POV

For the first time in awhile, I sleep good that night. Emily and Paige stayed over, and we had a girls movie night. Paige didn't even seem to be upset whenever Em and I kissed. We watched the movie 'Just Go With It' and laughed our asses off. After we finished the movie we were exhausted, so we decided to go to bed. I went to bed in Emily's arms. When I woke up in the morning, I was alone. I heard laughter from the kitchen, along with the sound of someone cooking. I rubbed my eyes and walked out to the kitchen to see my mom, Paige, and Emily laughing and my mom cooking breakfast. "Hey!" Emily said, smiling and jumping up to kiss me on the cheek. "Hey," I yawned sleepily. I sat down next to Emily. "Want anything to eat?" my mom asked. "I'm alright," I said. I laid my head on Emily's shoulder. "So we have court today?" I asked my mom. She nodded. "Emily and Paige are serving as witnesses," she said. I nodded. "What if he-" I started but Emily silenced me with a kiss. "He won't be able to have anything on you. He won't win, he can't win," she said. "She's right, he is an awful bastard and nothing anyone says can change that," my mom said. I sighed. "I just, it's so scary. What if he doesn't go to prison for life? What if he someday gets out?" I asked. "I promise you sweetie, you'll be safe. I'll protect you," Emily said. I smiled and took her hand in mine. "So what do we do until then?" I asked. "We have about 3 hours," Paige said. "We could watch another movie," Emily suggested. I nodded. We decided to watch 'Where the Heart Is' and soon I fell asleep in Emily's arms. I wish that I would've stayed awake.


End file.
